ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond Extremes, Good and Evil Connect
Beyond Extremes Good and Evil Connect is the fifty-first chapter and the final chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot In The 21st Century, a 16-year-old Rune Kodaira greets Yamato Agari on their way to school. Kiyose Matsumoto, Akitsu Otake, and Hibari Oume also shows up and greets Yamato, the two lattermost girls commenting that Yamato looks unhappy. The air grows solemn and the teens looks towards Kokubundo Shoppe as they remarks that final battle of One Hundred Machine Funeral is over, with the world restored to normal and Ultimo is now gone from their lives. In a flashback during The Good Dôji Club and The Evil Dôji Branch's time in the 1940s, a weaken Vice states to Yamato and Ultimo that never he agree to join them and calls to the members The Evil Dôji Branch to come out of the shadows. However, Kiyose states that Vice cannot fight in his current condition and Musashi Murayama informs him that Kaizo Oume and Fusataro Fussa has join their side. Vice slash Musashi's body part, with only his head and shoulders are the only operational part of his body, and taunts them into a fight. Knowing Vice will only submit after a proper battle, Yamato prepares to take him on as he tell Musashi that he should have read the manga that Shin Ekoda gave him to understand why they need to. On the North Island in The 30th Century, Musashi - still only with his head and shoulders - comments how he wish to finish reading Eco's manga, but states in doesn't matter now Roger Dunstan is their enemy now and tells everyone to think before taking action. Yamato teases Musashi about his current state, though notes that the scar Vice gave him during their fight in the 1940s, and expresses how the fight finally all the members of The Evil Dôji Branch to join their side now. Standing on a hill overlooking Dunstan's tower, Yamato and his allies are in their ICON suits and ready themselves for their attack. The group chats among themselves, debriefing that their goal is to recuse Makoto Sayama and have everyone join together if they hope to beat Dunstan. Fusataro Fussa wonders if Sayama will really side with them or not, but Hibari Oume states the future that Yamato saw set the course for Sayama to side with them. Eager to fight, Vice has K and the rest of the evil Karakuri Dôji to enter ICON mode and merge into their combined form - Villainy Demon Vice From The Dark. The Good Dôji Club enters into their individual ICONs and Yamato commends the siege of Dunstan's tower to commence. While they engage Dunstan's robot army, Dunstan and Milieu watches from the tower, with Dunstan pleasantly commenting that he will finally learn the "answer" he's been searching for. Nearby, Sayama and an sleeping Regla are caged inside two large chamber tubes. Sayama tells her father the battle outside is no longer between good and evil, so he should stop his experiment. Dunstan tells Sayama that no one can stop the One Hundred Machine Funeral because good and evil are bound to split again. Dunstan says that history shows the "strongest never stop fighting because good and evil coexist in the human heart", therefore conflict never cease. He also tells his daughter that he made two dimensional copies of The Good Dôji Club and The Evil Dôji Branch's combined ICON forms. Since the copies equalize the opposing force, Dunstan proclaims the conflict will continue forever, and the on-going battle will exhausted the sides and make turn on each other. He also states even if Yamato and the other defeat the copies, the battle will increase doubt in them and make them seek answer of if good or evil is stronger. Sayama rebuffs her father's words, saying good or evil alone is not "true strength" and comes to understand she is weak alone too, so she calls out to Yamato to help her. Hearing her, God Ultimo and Demon Vice surrounds the tower, much to Sayama's relief. Undaunted by their presence, Dunstan and Milieu transforms into their ICON and quickly destroys the two in one blow. However, Dunstan states that ICONs he destroyed was the dimensional copies and notes that Yamato, Ultimo, Vice, and K is standing on God Milieu's elongated body. Sayama notes that Yamato and K are from the The 21st Century, and the ones fighting earlier were future versions of themselves. The future versions of Yamato and K got caught in fighting the copies, but Ultimo's Time-Space Noh allows the 21th century Yamato and K to come here and survives, apparently creating a time paradox. Yamato ask Dunstan how far is he's going to keep testing them, but Dunstan just taunts them since they can't beat them without Sayama. Yamato boldly proclaims they don't have to beat Dunstan, but rather they need to "learn their lesson" from Ultimo and Vice's last fight. Ultimo and Vice grabs onto each other's spirit sphere, much to Dusntan and Sayama's confusion. K says the already practice the fusion because they learn that good and evil are "essentially the same" - a bias either way will cause the soul to be distorted and what's most important is "trying" to walk a straight path. Yamato reminds Dunstan he told them that he broke down a "single soul" to create the Karakuri Dôji, so they figure out that Vice and Ultimo can fuse the soul back together again. Yamato calls all members of The Good Dôji Club and The Evil Dôji Branch gather around them in their receptive ICONs and enacts their plan. Yoichi Oizumi starts with making Service uses his Noh to boost every Karakuri Dôji's Noh and Akitsu Otake orders Slow to sync all of them together. Kiyose Matsumoto has Pardonner combined Ultimo and Vice as God Sophia establish neutral connections and God Goge harmonize their hearts. Yamato tells Sayama she must complete the Six Perfections, but Dunstan tries to prevents that. However, The Evil Dôji Branch attacks Dunstan together and successfully slams him into the ground, allowing Sayama to wake up Regla and transform into their ICON Level 2. They active their Noh to fully sync Ultimo and Vice, causing a large burst energy to flow out. Seeing Yamato and the others finally reach their answer, Dunstan gleefully says that good dôji's Noh makes humanity possible while the evil dôji's Noh are like celestial bodies that rules over them, and only together can humans attain their "ultimate form". As the energy continues force him back, Dunstan looks at Ultimo new form - Ideos Ultimo - and proclaims that his form symbolize the "new humanity" that he sought to for centuries to save the world. Sayama notes that Ideos Ultimo looks very human and Yamato explains that Dunstan always knew that to prevent the future destruction of the world that humans needed to know ultimate good and evil. Yamato says that two can never separate and that Dunstan gave Karakuri Dôji to them to "awaken" to they conclusion and then ask Dunstan for confirmation. With their ICON dispel, Dunstan observes the fallen Milieu and amusingly claims that his experiment is not over - it will continue this time with people because he wants to how humanity in its "ultimate form" will change the world. Dunstan uses his powers to forcefully dispel all the ICONs and immobilize the dôjis, leading all the masters to free fall in the air. Picking Milieu up, Dunstan compliments Yamato and the others for their "good work". Yamato calls out to Dunstan to wait, but he only chuckles and promise that they will meet again and the future is in his hands. Back in The 21st Century, looking at the empty class case inside Kokubundo Shoppe, Yamato recalls how they woke up the 21th century and everything is back to normal. Yamato sadly comments Ultimo's absence, Sayama cheerfully arrives and ask why Yamato looks glum. When Yamato nervously ask why she's here, Sayama explains that her father's experiment is still going on and that "everyone" must here to continue it. Yamato inquires if that means Musashi, Shin Ekoda, and Koun Shakujii are alive, but mention the dôjis are gone. However, Sayama states that "everyone means everyone"" and that Ultimo is right behind him before moving aside. Turning around, Yamato sees Ultimo is in the previously empty glass case, who happily burst out of it and greet his master. While everyone reels from shock, Taiji Kokubun frets over the broken glass and ask what the teens are doing with his "grandson". Despite everyone's dumbfound expressions, Sayama cheerfully explains that she uses Regla's Noh to manipulate Kokubun's memories and that Dunstan has turn all the dôjis into humans. Ignoring her friends' confusion, Sayama also mention that today is her birthday so everyone should meet at her house for her party. Yamato narrates that everyone from The Good Dôji Club and The Evil Dôji Branch have revert back to their originals ages and are beginning better and happier lives with their human Karakuri Dôji. Eco and Dr. Shakujii are alive, the former living with his family again and Dr. Shakujii is being care for by Pardonner. Musashi is still in the 21th century and living with Eco, with his entire body restore to its normal form. All the pain the people that were involves in the One Hundred Machine Funeral are gone too, Tomomitsu Iruma is alive and Hiroshi Kumegawa can walk again. Yamato notes that there some still changing bit by bit, such Vice and K. While the two still have their usually dynamic, Vice is becoming kinder. He also mentions that Jun Chichibu, who appears to be in a asylum, will take some time to change. Yamato believes that normal life is more difficult than fighting in some ways, but has faith that everyone will be okay. He also annoyingly comments they don't have mention of choice in the matter since Dunstan is still around and watching them, as he is living with his daughter now. Going to Sayama's mansion for her birthday party, Dunstan and Milieu greets them by the door, with Dunstan exclaiming his signature "Excelsior!". Characters in Order in Appearance * Yamato Agari * Rune Kodaira * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Hibari Oume * Vice * Ultimo * Hana Koganei * Sumako Miyoshi * Akira Hidaka * Mizho * Musashi Murayama * Kaizo Oume * Fusataro Fussa * Yoichi Oizumi * K * Avaro (ICON) * Désir (ICON) * Edile (ICON) * Jealous (ICON) * Orgullo (ICON) * Paresse (ICON) * Rage (ICON) * Pardonner (ICON) * Service (ICON) * Goge (ICON) * Sophia (ICON) * Slow (ICON) * Roger Dunstan * Milieu * Makoto Sayama * Regla * Taiji Kokubun * Fushimi Agari (Cameo) * Shin Ekoda (Cameo) * Yuu Ekoda (Cameo) * Shinsaku Ekoda (Cameo) * Saishinsaku Ekoda (Cameo) * Koun Shakujii (Cameo) * Machi Shina (Cameo) * Hiroshi Kumegawa (Cameo) * Darumada Masami (Cameo) * Hyoe Tokorozawa (Cameo) * Tomomitsu Iruma (Cameo) * Jun Chichibu (Cameo) Category:Chapters